Ring Around The Rosie
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: Even when we all fall down, I'll never let you fall. — Jack/Lacie; 50 sentences.


**ring around the rosie**

**(the road to hell was paved with good intentions.)**

**.**

**.**

**01\. Hero**

Jack's title of 'hero' bothers him because, after all, heroes are supposed to save the damsels, not let them die unavenged.

**02\. Rose**

Lacie laughed slowly, "Watch the thorns Jack. They'll hurt you if you're not careful," she had said, obviously about the roses, but Jack felt as if she was talking about herself.

**03\. Lie**

When he figured out she died, he also figured out that her last few words to him were all a lie, and, though it hurt, Jack somehow felt that was so very _Lacie _of her.

**04\. Eyes**

They both have a similar problem: people cannot seem to look straight into their eyes, and yet, the two often found themselves locking eye-contact, glad to know there was another living creature that could.

**05\. Memory**

Jack would never be able to forget her, no matter how hard he had first tried after she died; her eyes, her smile, her parting words – everything about her was tucked into a special place in his heart.

**06\. Dream**

Jack would always dream of her after that first time they met, as it seemed her beautiful voice could never leave his head.

**07\. Hill**

They liked to sit under an old oak tree on top of a hill, especially during the winter – they had spent many moments just basking in each other's presence.

**08\. Temptation**

One time when they locked eyes, Lacie was desperate to hear three words that Jack had reserved only for her, and she was sure if he said it one more time, she would not be able to resist her temptation to kiss him.

**09\. Sleep**

He would often sleep over in the Baskerville Manor, not falling asleep until late hours of the night; it was during these nights that Lacie would stay up until he fell asleep so she could watch him sleep.

**10\. Kiss**

There was a time when she kissed him, when she could no longer resist the urge to, since she knew Jack would never kiss her unless she had asked him to.

**11\. Aftermath**

Her lips stung, but in a good way, and for a long time, she sat very silently, thinking about the kiss, and how she should've tried to resist harder, for now it felt like Jack had placed strings in her heart.

**12\. Attachment**

When Oswald insulted Jack, she knew it meant nothing, as it was only a sign of his attachment to the blonde man, and it was then that Lacie felt more at peace, knowing Jack and Oswald would still have a friend, even after she was gone.

**13\. Insult**

When a sharp insult from Levi came one day, Lacie glared sharply, to which Levi chortled, "Oh, please, Lacie, don't tell me you've actually grown _attached_ to silly, little Jack?"

**14\. Promise**

Jack swore he would not let Lacie go, and he often promised it to her in his mind and in his dreams.

**15\. Smile**

"Come on, Jack, let's go outside," would be her request when it was snowing, and Jack whole-heartedly agreed, if only to see her smiling face due to the snow.

**16\. Chain**

Jack never saw Lacie's chain again, after that day, but whenever he asked about it, she said he'd see it again someday.

**17\. Snow**

"The snow always makes me feel like something's going to happen," Lacie had mused, and suddenly, Jack kissed her cheek and ran away, proving her right.

**18\. Toy**

"Isn't he just a toy?" Levi had asked, along with a concerned Oswald, but Lacie's only response had been: "He's not _just_ a toy, he's my _favorite_ toy."

**19\. Sigh**

Jack would often sigh at parties, knowing he had still not made his way into the Baskerville Manor, and also knowing he had been waiting for so long.

**20\. Silk **

Lacie's long dresses often flew in the wind like soft, silk, as did her hair, and it made her almost too enticing to look at, especially when she started singing.

**21\. Favorite**

When the words "Don't you dare hurt my favorite," left Lacie's lips, Jack was puzzled: how could _he _be anyone's favorite?

**22\. Children**

"Jack, do you ever think about having children?" she asked one day, out of the blue, and Jack shrugged, "I don't think I'd be a good father – I have no idea how to be one."

**23\. Dance**

Dancing with Lacie made him nervous, and Jack was already not a very good dancer, but all Lacie did was laugh and teach him the proper steps.

**24\. Cold**

When it got too cold for either of them on their favorite spot on the hill, they inched closer together, but very slowly and awkwardly.

**25\. Tears**

Jack's tears were never surprising, especially on the days when his reasons were "I've done so many bad things… I'm… going to Hell, Lacie," and Lacie would pull his head onto her lap and wipe his tears and say nothing but "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, Jack."

**26\. Simple**

Jack had once said that the world was simple in terms of the fact that it was cruel and full of hatred, but Lacie knew better: "The world is complex, Jack, and far more beautiful and cruel than you can even imagine."

**27\. Hurt**

Lacie felt bad about leaving Oswald and Levi and Jack, and as much as she hoped her lie would prevail, she knew Jack would be back, and he would get hurt by the news of both her death and her lie.

**28\. Drunk**

In the instance where he was drunk, Jack realized his feelings for Lacie were far stronger than he could have ever imagined, and it was then that he knew he would give the world to her, even if she didn't ask.

**29\. Angel**

Jack swore she was an angel sent to him, and when he told her, she laughed it off; "Angels do not bring misfortune."

**30\. Mask**

Oswald's mask was crumbing under her fingertips, and Lacie would often have to wonder if he would be okay without her.

**31\. Strong**

"How can I go on without you?" he had asked, and Lacie smiled, "Don't act so down, nii-chan, you're strong enough to do anything you think you can do."

**32\. Magnetism**

Jack and Lacie were drawn to each other that day in the streets, much like moths to a flame, or metal to a magnet.

**33\. Misfit**

"Why do you like him so much, Lacie?" was asked often, and Lacie's final response to that silly, stupid question was: "He and I are almost the same. We're misfit toys."

**34\. Forget**

Memories would not go away, and in Jack's mind, the pain of forgetting Lacie had toyed with him long enough.

**35\. Appearance**

Lacie reminded him of a living painting, with the way her features were angled, and with the way her lips always curled perfectly when she smiled.

**36\. Innocence**

Jack was not innocent when he had met her again, or so she had thought, because he seemed to blush at simple, little things.

**37\. Under the Rain**

Lacie loved the rain, and the only time that she had truly forgotten that she could not have Jack was under the rain, where he attempted to bring her back inside before she caught a cold.

**38\. Mischief**

They both had never forgotten about all the pranks they had played when they first met, and how they never got into trouble.

**39\. Motherhood**

Lacie was often glad that she would not be alive for the birth of her children, because, she too thought she would be a bad parent.

**40\. Book**

Whenever Jack was reading, Lacie would often peer over his shoulder and read the words on the page, and even though she never really read a full story, all the pieces she had read seemed to be a full one to her.

**41\. Stars**

If he could, Jack would be a star, so he could look down at everyone after he was gone, but more importantly, so he could always check on Lacie.

**42\. Test**

Jack was tested by Oswald of his devotion to Lacie, and on almost every occasion, Jack passed.

**43\. Runaway**

"Why don't you run away with Jack?" Oswald told her, in hopes to keep her alive, "He loves you, Lacie, and you obviously feel something for him."

**44\. Fickle**

Lacie did think about running away with him, once or twice, knowing that Jack would gladly do it, despite her… _condition_.

**45\. Search**

After all this time, Lacie knew she had found the only other person besides her brother that would love her unconditionally, no matter what she did.

**46\. Words**

When she was gone, Jack had nightmares about Levi after he knew about their daughters, where he would often tell Jack that he could have never been with Lacie, because Jack was destruction, and Levi was creation, and the opposite of destruction was, after all, creation, or in this case, Lacie.

**47\. Puzzle**

Jack had always known the Baskervilles were playing with him, but they were so mysterious that he was always drawn to them, like they were an unsolvable puzzle.

**48\. Plan**

There was too much pain in knowing that he could not bring Lacie back to the world, so that's why Jack knew the only other logical explanation was to bring the world to Lacie, and that's when he started his plan.

**49\. Destruction**

Levi had been right; Jack was nothing but destruction, and he knew exactly what Lacie would say to him "What would make you think I want this cruel, beautiful world destroyed?"

**50\. Fall**

"I'm like a game of ring around the rosie, Jack," she had explained, "Once I fall, we all fall," and now, Jack had changed her words, "When you fall, we will all follow you."

– "_I'll never let you fall, Lacie."_

* * *

**I don't really know. All I know is that I love this pairing to bits and I still love Jack. So, if you have a problem, come at me.**

**I don't own the characters.**


End file.
